basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of National Basketball Association players/M
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with M. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. M *Mike Macaluso *Ed Macauley *Todd MacCulloch *Ron MacGilvray *Arvydas Macijauskas *Oliver Mack *Sam Mack *Malcolm Mackey *Rudy Macklin *John Macknowski *Don MacLean *''Bob MacLeod'' *Mark Macon *Kyle Macy *Jack Maddox *Tito Maddox *Gerald Madkins *Mark Madsen *Norm Mager *'Corey Maggette' *Dave Magley *'Jamaal Magloire' *Randolph Mahaffey *'Ian Mahinmi' *John Mahnken *Brian Mahoney *Francis Mahoney *Rick Mahorn *Dan Majerle *Renaldo Major *''Paul Maki'' *''Red Malackany'' *Lionel Malamed *''Eddie Malanowicz'' *''Johnny Malokas'' *Jeff Malone *Karl Malone *Moses Malone *Matt Maloney *Steve Malovic *Mike Maloy *Ted Manakas *John Mandic *Frank Mangiapane *Danny Manning *Ed Manning *Guy Manning *Rich Manning *Pace Mannion *Nick Mantis *Pete Maravich *Press Maravich *Roy Marble *Stephon Marbury *Sarunas Marciulionis *Saul Mariaschin *Jack Marin *'Shawn Marion' *Damir Markota *'Sean Marks' *Harvey Marlatt *Jim Marsh *Ricky Marsh *Donny Marshall *Donyell Marshall *Rawle Marshall *Tom Marshall *Vester Marshall *Bill Martin *Bob Martin *Brian Martin *'Cartier Martin' *Cuonzo Martin *Darrick Martin *Don Martin *Don Martin *Fernando Martin *Jeff Martin *'Kenyon Martin' *'Kevin Martin' *LaRue Martin *Maurice Martin *Phil Martin *Slater Martin *Whitey Martin *Jamal Mashburn *Al Masino *Anthony Mason *Desmond Mason *''Joel Mason'' *'Roger Mason' *Tony Massenburg *Eddie Mast *John Mathis *Wes Matthews *'Wesley Matthews' *Ariel Maughan *''Frank Maury'' *Marlon Maxey *'Jason Maxiell' *Cedric Maxwell *Vernon Maxwell *Don May *Scott May *'Sean May' *Lee Mayberry *Clyde Mayes *Tharon Mayes *Bill Mayfield *Kenny Mayfield *'Eric Maynor' *'O.J. Mayo' *Travis Mays *Matt Mazza *'Luc Mbah a Moute' *'D. J. Mbenga' *''Johnny McAdams'' *Bob McAdoo *Ken McBride *''Bill McCahan'' *Bob McCann *Brendan McCann *Mel McCants *'Rashad McCants' *Mike McCarron *Andre McCarter *Willie McCarter *Johnny McCarthy *Howie McCarty *Kelly McCarty *Walter McCarty *Amal McCaskill *Dwayne McClain *Ted McClain *Dan McClintock *Jack McCloskey *George McCloud *''Gordon McComb'' *John McConathy *Keith McCord *Tim McCormick *Jelani McCoy *Paul McCracken *Chris McCray *Rodney McCray *Scooter McCray *John McCullough *Clint McDaniel *Xavier McDaniel *Jim McDaniels *''Bobby McDermott'' *Ben McDonald *''Bill McDonald'' *Glenn McDonald *Michael McDonald *Roderick McDonald *Hank McDowell *'Antonio McDyess' *''Bob McElliot'' *Jim McElroy *Pat McFarland *Ivan McFarlin *Mel McGaha *'JaVale McGee' *Mike McGee *Bill McGill *George McGinnis *Jon McGlocklin *''Vince McGowan'' *'Tracy McGrady' *Gil McGregor *Elton McGriff *Al McGuire *Allie McGuire *Dick McGuire *'Dominic McGuire' *Kevin McHale *Maurice McHartley *Jim McIlvaine *Jeff McInnis *Kennedy McIntosh *Kevin McKenna *Forrest McKenzie *Stan McKenzie *Derrick McKey *Aaron McKie *Billy McKinney *Bones McKinney *Carlton McKinney *McCoy McLemore *George McLeod *Keith McLeod *Roshown McLeod *''Curt McMahon'' *Jack McMahon *''Mike McMichael'' *Nate McMillan *Tom McMillen *Jim McMillian *Shellie McMillon *Mal McMullan *Chet McNabb *Mark McNamara *Joe McNamee *Chris McNealy *Bob McNeill *Larry McNeill *Carl McNulty *Paul McPherson *Roy McPipe *Cozell McQueen *Thales McReynolds *'Josh McRoberts' *Eric McWilliams *''Dean Mealy'' *George Mearns *''Gene Mechling'' *Slava Medvedenko *Darnell Mee *''Chick Meehan'' *'Jodie Meeks' *Cliff Meely *Scott Meents *''Bernie Mehen'' *Dick Mehen *Don Meineke *Carl Meinhold *''Frank Mekules'' *Bill Melchionni *Gary Melchionni *Ed Melvin *Dean Meminger *Chuck Mencel *John Mengelt *Mengke Bateer *Ken Menke *Pops Mensah-Bonsu *DeWitt Menyard *Ron Mercer *Joe Meriweather *Porter Meriweather *Tom Meschery *''Big Moose Meyer'' *Bill Meyer *''Little Moose Meyer'' *Loren Meyer *''Tom Meyer'' *David Meyers *''Ward Meyers'' *Stan Miasek *Larry Micheaux *''Ted Migdal'' *Red Mihalik *Chris Mihm *Ed Mikan *George Mikan *Larry Mikan *Vern Mikkelsen *Al Miksis *Aaron Miles *'C. J. Miles' *Darius Miles *Eddie Miles *Marko Milic *'Darko Milicic' *Nat Militzok *'Andre Miller' *Anthony Miller *Bill Miller *Bob Miller *'Brad Miller' *Dick Miller *Eddie Miller *Harry Miller *Jay Miller *Larry Miller *'Mike Miller' *Oliver Miller *Reggie Miller *Walt Miller *Chris Mills *''Ed Mills'' *''Jack Mills'' *John Mills *'Patrick Mills' *Terry Mills *'Paul Millsap' *Harold Miner *Dirk Minniefield *Dave Minor *Greg Minor *Mark Minor *Wataru Misaka *Jason Miskiri *Guy Mitchell *Leland Mitchell *Mike Mitchell *Murray Mitchell *Sam Mitchell *Todd Mitchell *Steve Mix *Bill Mlkvy *Cuttino Mobley *Eric Mobley *Doug Moe *''Ed Moeller'' *Larry Moffett *Leo Mogus *'Nazr Mohammed' *''John Moir'' *''John Moiseichik'' *Jerome Moiso *Paul Mokeski *Jack Molinas *Wayne Molis *Sidney Moncrief *Eric Money *Sergei Monia *Earl Monroe *Rodney Monroe *Howie Montgomery *''Jim Montgomery'' *Eric Montross *''Bud Moodler'' *'Jamario Moon' *Jim Mooney *Andre Moore *''Dudley Moore'' *Gene Moore *Jackie Moore *Johnny Moore *Larry Moore *Lowes Moore *Mikki Moore *Otto Moore *Ron Moore *Tracy Moore *Jackie Moreland *''Dale Morey'' *Guy Morgan *Rex Morgan *Elmore Morgenthaler *Darren Morningstar *Chris Morris *Isaiah Morris *Max Morris *'Randolph Morris' *Terence Morris *'Adam Morrison' *''Emmett Morrison'' *John Morrison *Mike Morrison *Red Morrison *'Anthony Morrow' *''George Morse'' *''Ray Morstadt'' *Dwayne Morton *John Morton *Richard Morton *''Al Moschetti'' *Glenn Mosley *Perry Moss *Lawrence Moten *Hanno Mottola *''Pete Mount'' *Rick Mount *Alonzo Mourning *Chuck Mrazovich *Erwin Mueller *''Tex Mueller'' *Joe Mullaney *''Ed Mullen'' *Bob Mullens *'Byron Mullens' *Chris Mullin *Jeff Mullins *''Bob Mulvihill'' *Todd Mundt *Chris Munk *George Munroe *Eric Murdock *Gheorghe Muresan *Allen Murphy *Calvin Murphy *Dick Murphy *Jay Murphy *Ronnie Murphy *Tod Murphy *'Troy Murphy' *Ken Murray *Lamond Murray *'Ronald Murray' *Tracy Murray *Willie Murrell *Dorie Murrey *Angelo Musi *Jerrod Mustaf *Dikembe Mutombo *Martin Muursepp *Pete Myers Category:NBA players A-Z